


Lie With Me And Forget The World

by NataliaWhite92



Series: Tumblr Bloops [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, domestic supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Lena gets home from a long day to a surprise





	Lie With Me And Forget The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a super short and goofy one shot I wrote last night and was convinced to post. Enjoy the fluff :)

She walks the house after a long day at work and drops her bag on the floor. Not caring about all the things that fall out, the papers that fly this way and that. What’s the point of having a superpowered girlfriend if one couldn’t make a mess every now and again and watch as she zips around in sheer domesticy. It doesn’t hurt that Lena loves watching Kara’s casual use of powers. Every time she sees her cool coffee or heat up leftovers she’s hit again with the sheer power that lives in her girlfriend, the super strength and stamina being some of her personal favorites but that’s neither here nor there. 

Lena kicks off her heels somewhere toward the door and debates the distance to the bedroom which holds her comfy clothes, stolen from Kara of course, and the wine chiller next to the fridge which holds her sanity. She decides on the wine because it’s been far too long a day to walk to do both and wine will help her forget how uncomfortable her clothes are anyways. 

Opening the fridge she realizes how strange it is not to have been greeted by her puppy of a girlfriend and wonders where she is. She looks at her phone and confirms that Kara had sent her a text an hour ago letting her know she was headed home and glances around the apartment. 

Though another part of dating a superpowered woman was that in the span of an hour she could have completed several rescues and Lena figures she got called away. She starts to move toward the living room to wait for Kara to get home when something whips out from behind their kitchen island too fast for Lena to see more than a blur and pinches her butt. 

She yelps and throws her glass of wine in the air only to look down and be greeted by Kara laughing so hard there are tears rushing down her face and sound completely gone. She’s rolling around on the floor clutching her stupid abdominally adorned stomach. 

“That was a glass of 14 thousand dollar wine Kara,” Lena says glaring down at her. 

Kara tries to sit up but she just falls back down. 

Lena, unimpressed, starts to walk back around the island to refill her wine. Kara can clean up the mess whenever she decides to get up off the floor. 

She’s stopped again as Kara grabs her skirt and pulls her bodily down on top of her, having the wherewithal even while still chortling to cushion Lena’s fall. 

“Kara fucking Danvers!” She tries for exasperation but starts laughing at the giggling face Kara is trying to hide. 

Lena admits defeat and lets her body completely sag into Kara’s. Head landing on Kara’s chest to which she tucks herself into. She can feel her still laughing beneath her and shakes her head back and forth still immersed in breasts, which is a vast improvement on her day anyways. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Lena sighs through a smile. 

“Marry me,” Kara returns, kissing the top of Lena’s head and wrapping her arms around her. 

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Lena says kissing Kara’s collarbone on top of her shirt. 

“Lena!” 

“I proposed last week Darling, unless you want a justice of the peace kinda deal these things take time.” 

“Good I need time to write my vows anyways. I’ve got the middle section written but I need something super sweet to end it with after all the butt squeeze parts.” 

“No talking about butt squeezes!” Lena yells shoving herself up enough to glare down at her once again laughing fiancé. It’s still so new, the fact that she can call her that. She forgets sometimes. Fiancé. She loves the sound of it. 

She looks down at Kara’s face again, her laughing silly face, and can’t help but attack her with kisses. Her neck, her cheeks, her lips. So many kisses to her lips. Kara responds with enthusiasm and tries to catch Lena’s kisses but they keep moving so fast it’s just brushing contact. 

“Lena!” 

“No,” she kisses her lips, “butt,” another, “squeezes,” one more to emphasize the point. 

Kara’s pout speaks volumes more than any whine that tries to leave her mouth. Lena laughs and kisses her again just because she can’t stop. 

“One?” Kara whispers against her mouth. 

Lena feels Kara’s hand move down to her butt and prepares herself for what’s about to come. She loves Kara like this, playful and joking, laughter filling their home unlike the silence that she thought would be her only companion for so many years. She loves every bit of living with Kara, her fiancé, soon to be her wife. 

Kara grabs her butt and squeezes it once more before leaving her hand wrapped loosely around it, not moving just holding her. 

“Maybe one,” she concedes and lets the music of Kara’s laughter surround her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at nataliawhite92 :)


End file.
